Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell
Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & Flare Corona vs. Hiroshi, Rala & Drake is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell, Sun Villager Flare Corona, and Treasure Hunters of the Sylph Labyrinth Guild, Drake, Hiroshi and Rala. Prologue Formerly persecuting the Treasure Hunters for the Moon Drip bottle in their possession after arriving at Sun Village,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 1-2 obtained from Galuna Island, which; according to the hunters, was no easy task,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 2 Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and the Exceeds ultimately intercept the hunters and quickly confront them for said object. Following the imminent scuffle, the Mages of Fairy Tail are flabbergasted when they witness the strength the Treasure Hunters wield, being pushed back by the hunters' respective weapons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 4-12 Gray, however, mischievously and inconspicuously snatches the bottle from the hunters with his Thieving Hand. Promising that it will solely be used to save the giants and Sun Village itself, Gray denies handing the bottle back to its previous owners. The Fairies begin to juggle the bottle between them until Carla tosses it to Happy, who misses the catch: the impact shattering the bottle upon contact with the ground. Sequentially, the hunters and Mages alike are shocked beyond belief. Apologizing for his actions, Happy wantonly positions himself for punishment. Nonetheless Natsu comes to the area nearby Happy and lowers his head on the floor; claiming to have heard a familiar voice, and quickly enough follows the voice's echo, with the others following him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 5-15 Hiroshi, Drake and Rala watch as the Mages leave the vicinity. Quickly enough, however, they pick a new objective: Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, successively chasing after them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 16 Meanwhile, Lucy and the others sequentially lose track of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Minutes after, Lucy and Wendy additionally lose contact with Gray, Happy and Carla, who went looking for both Mages, and end up traveling on a different path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 11-12 Wendy then looks at Lucy and readies herself to reveal a small issue that has been bothering her for quite some time; the hunters seem to be following them whilst hiding their faces under cat masks, which resemble Happy and Carla's appearances. Hiroshi and Rala bicker over their failed attempt at hiding their presence despite their hunter skills, but rapidly rise from the ground and reveal that they now aim to take Lucy's keys, causing Lucy to take a step back and clench her palm around her keys. Wendy imminently amends for their former confrontation with the Moon Drip bottle, informing them that it was only to help the giants. Hiroshi takes note of a nearby giant and states that, since they are not treasure, it matters not to him if they live or die as he takes his Chain Blade and deeply wounds the frozen giant. Asking them to stop, and receiving a negative reply in return, Wendy angrily positions to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 12-16 Battle The Sky Dragon Slayer releases a powerful roar encompassed by her element, blowing Hiroshi back and causing Rala to hang from a tree with his Stronger supporting him. Sighing, Wendy admits that she formerly had no intentions in engaging in combat, but becoming aware of the hunters' drift she claims that they shall be stopped. Lucy, standing next to Wendy, percents herself and Wendy as their opponents in order to protect the villagers from further damage at the hands of the hunters. Hiroshi claims that the situation is super, saying that the women and treasure shall soon be their. Rala, on the other hand, says that they don't need the women; rather they should be killed. A shot is fired from an unknown location, nearly hitting Wendy and Lucy. Drake, hiding, takes note of the current standings and takes advantage of Wendy's, who tripped, disadvantage to fire another shot. However, crimson hair intercepts the bullet before it can reach its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 16-18 Wendy and Lucy, both extremely astonished, ponder Flare's sudden arrival. Flare corrects the formerly said statement: two women versus three men, informing them that the women present, a red-head, blue hair, and a blondie, will be their new opponents. Hiroshi and Drake look on in amazement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 19 Flare wiggles her hair as Hiroshi questions her arrival, with Rala pondering if she is an ally of the present Fairy Tail ladies. The redhead solely crooks her head and smiles teasingly, only to be thanked by Wendy and asked by Lucy her reasons for coming to Sun Village; Flare claims to be stalking Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 1-2 Quickly, she rephrases her response and confesses to be stalking the Blonde at all times, terrifying Lucy. Seconds later however, Flare admits that she is joking, rather; she tells them that, since she had nowhere to go, she was left with the only option of returning to her roots. Alerting Wendy to question the meaning behind said words. Flare, whilst thinking about Sun Village, affirms that where they are currently located is where she was raised. Removing a strap belonging to her clothes, she exposes the mark on her breast, stating that the crest belongs to the Sun Village. Lucy and Wendy, ultimately shocked, take in the sudden revelation and find it unenviable that she is from noted village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 2-3 Continuing on, Flare tells them that she was raised by the giants from a very young age. Now facing the hunters, she tells them her reaction when she arrived and saw all of her people frozen, claiming that forgiveness is not an option. Hiroshi, however, tries to defend himself and his comrades by stating that they had nothing to do with said action, with Rala backing him up by explaining that their only goal is the Eternal Flame. Much to Lucy's shock, Flare announces that the Eternal Flame is an important protector of their village, and that she won't let anyone sully it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 3-4 Flare gathers her hair and aims it at the two hunters in front of her. Rala, amazed by the hair's rapid growth, is told to stand back by Hiroshi as he grabs his weapon and cuts her hair into many pieces. Flare looks at him in complete shock as she retracts her hair. Lucy quickly summons Cancer, who rapidly tells the present Mages to leave anything regarding hair to him. He positions himself behind Flare and begins to treat her hair with his diverse skills. Murmuring Lucy's name, Flare turns around and hears Lucy claim; they will protect the giants together, with Wendy backing her up as Flare blushes and smiles happily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 4-6 Using her hair once again, Flare announces her return by attacking Hiroshi simultaneously. Rala jumps up in the air holding his Stronger, ready to attack Wendy. Wendy, surprisingly, matches the weapon's force with her Sky Dragon's Claw attack head on. Elsewhere, Lucy tells Sagittarius to stay on high alert for Drake, the sniper, with Sagittarius assuring her to leave it to him. Brainstorming an idea, Lucy calls on Virgo, and tells her, her plan to attack Drake from behind by digging a hole through the ground. Praising her plan, Virgo quickly dives down but is unable to penetrate the thick ice surrounding the ground. Informing Lucy that she is unable to dig a hole, Virgo states that the ice has special magical properties preventing her from pricing through.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 6-9 Meanwhile, Sagittarius is shot by Drake and soon enough returns to the Celestial Spirit World. From above, Drake claims that it's his win, explaining that modern technology will always be superior and that if underestimated it shall lead to the opponent's downfall. Flare continues to struggle against Hiroshi, using her Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, but it is turn to shreds by Hiroshi's weapon. Hiroshi continues to hold the upper hand, claiming that a sword will always top hair. Flare looks at her falling hair and reminds herself that it is her pride and something which she received from the Eternal Flame, sequentially creating small explosions around Hiroshi, who is send back by the spell's force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 9-11 Rala continues his fight with Wendy, who kicks him in the face. Now furious, he grabs his weapon and captures Wendy and tells her that she will never muster enough strength to escape his grip. Lucy hurries to help Wendy, but is stopped by a shot from above, causing her to fall. Flare, looking at this, is unable to help them as she herself has her hair tangled around a nearby tree by Hiroshi's Treasure Hunter skill, knot tying. Already calling it their victory, Hiroshi laughs as Rala and Drake keep watch of the girls. At the same time, the female Mages struggle to counterattack. Hiroshi then looks down on them and affirms that it's ten years too early for Mages such as the likes of them to be picking fights with hunters of their skills. Additionally, he claims that women like them should know their place and simply shake their buttocks for men like them, asking them to do said action now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 12-15 Lucy angrily looks at the ground and calls them idiots, with Wendy and Flare getting ready to attack their respective opponents; whilst grinning. Lucy smiles devilish and informs them that it is a hundred years too early for people like them to pick fights with Mages like them. Wendy utilizes her Arms spell to break free from Rala's hold, undoubtedly shocking him. At the same time, Flare states that tying her hair down is useless as she can simply elongate it, and entangles Hiroshi under a strong hold. Drake takes note of this and readies for another attack, but is found by Lucy's Celestial Spirit, Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 15-16 Blushing, Lucy joyously notes Loke's arrival to Drake's location. Loke then throwns Drake down from the cliff and alarms Lucy, with Drake screaming in fear along the way. Concurrently, Wendy prepares her finishing blow against Rala, calling forth her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and employing her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack; sending him flying off into the sky. Flare uses her extremely increased hair to attack Hiroshi and send him towards the same path Wendy sent Rala. Not a second later, Lucy and Virgo both use their respective Lucy Kick and Virgo Kick to both defeat and send Drake flying off towards the sky in the same direction as the other two. Watching as they blast off, Lucy happily enjoys the moment, whilst Wendy catches her breath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 17-19 Aftermath Approaching Flare and gracefully declaring their victory, Lucy is greeted by genuine smile and response by the sun villager.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 19 The three female Mages relax and chat now that Sylph Labyrinth is out of their way, with Flare admitting that, as a villager of Sun Village, she is well aware of the Eternal Flame's location, prompting her to believe that it could possibly melt the giants and the village itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 1-3 Traveling along the way, the girls get turned into children by a Mage, with Flare and Lucy both commenting on their appealing appearances; Wendy solely watches the two in disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 5-6 After returning to their former appearances,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 15-17 Lucy, Flare, and Wendy come across a complaining Natsu. Shortly thereafter, Flare looks at a frozen mountain and claims that, that is the Eternal Flame, shocking the Fairy Tail Mages. Before they can celebrate, however, Gray and the Exceeds join them and bring along with them a hefty looking creature. Leaving said character for Natsu to deal with, Gray approaches the Eternal Flame, getting ready to channel the ice encompassing the flame through his body. However, much to everyone's shock, the Flame disappears when Gray melts the ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 1-17 References Navigation Category:Featured Article